1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image display apparatus, a medical image adjustment method and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical field, diagnosis by image interpretation is performed by displaying medical images, which were generated by various modalities (image generation apparatuses), and observing the states of lesions by doctors. With the spread of medical image management systems such as PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System), medical images generated by modalities such as CR (Computed Radiography), CT (Computed Tomography) and MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) are stored as digital images.
In the medical image interpretation, density adjustment is performed according to doctors' operations in order to display images appropriate for the diagnosis by, for example, changing densities so that the doctors can easily find the lesions in the displayed images. Information regarding the adjusted densities (density adjustment values) is stored so as to be associated with the respective medical images. Thus, when the medical images are displayed again later, the images are displayed in optimized states on the basis of the density adjustment values.
For example, as a technique for performing tone correction of medical images, there is suggested a medical image display apparatus which can display medical images with appropriate tones without performing modification corresponding to tone correction to individual applications having functions of displaying medical images even when the hardware is not provided with functions for performing color management (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2015-70999, hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1). The medical image display apparatus uses a look-up table for GSDF (Grayscale Standard Display Function) conversion which was created in advance.
However, the brightness of monitor displaying medical images is deteriorated according to the use. Thus, there has been a problem that, when medical images are displayed on new monitors after replacement of PACS including old monitors (data movement) in medical facilities, the medical images are excessively bright when the images are displayed by using the density adjustment values which were stored when the images were displayed on the old monitors before the replacement.
Furthermore, the technique described in Patent document 1 requires measuring the display tone characteristic information of display apparatus by a calibration tool (for example, Medical QA web Mobile made by Barco corporation) and creating a look-up table for GSDF conversion. Thus, the work for tone adjustment has been troublesome.